


Tell Me

by corys_the_bosmer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tales from Tarth, Tarth, how it should have ended, porn with a bit of plot, snuggles, the ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corys_the_bosmer/pseuds/corys_the_bosmer
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are married and living on Tarth. One night they start talking about what they like in bed, and well, you’ll see where it leads. ;)Part of my Tales from Tarth series.And a special thank you to Sarah for the help. xx





	Tell Me

Brienne lay back on the bed, enjoying the feeling of the cool linen against her hot, sweaty skin. Jaime fell next to her, his breathing still rapid as he lent his forehead on her shoulder. For a while, neither of them spoke. 

With a contented sigh, Jaime looked up at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Brienne brushed his damp hair away from his face, letting him snuggle closer to her. 

He was always like that just after they’d made love. Once all his fierce passion had been spent, there was only sweet tenderness left behind. She almost felt as if those were the times that he loved her the most, wanting to be as close to her as possible even though he was no longer inside her. 

She continued idly stroking his hair, lost in thought, until she felt his eyes on her face. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jaime asked. 

“Not much,” she replied. 

“You were smiling.”

“I’m happy.”

Jaime grinned. 

“Was it something I did?”

“Maybe,”

He propped himself up on one elbow. 

“You certainly seemed to be enjoying it.”

Brienne just smiled, leaning her head back on the pillow. Jaime bent to kiss her. He didn’t think he could ever grow tired of kissing her. 

“So what was it that you liked?” he asked after a moment. 

Brienne gave him a curious look. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

He traced his fingers in slow patterns across her stomach, down over the curve of her hip and back up again. 

“What did you enjoy about what we just did?”

“Jaime, do you want me to compliment you on your love-making skills?”

“I want you to tell me the truth. I want to know what you like, so I can make you happy.”

There was a seriousness in his tone that Brienne hadn’t expected. She rolled on to her side so she was facing him. They’d been married for a little over a month now, and sharing a bed for longer than that, but she could still see the faint flicker of doubt in his eyes, as if he couldn’t quite believe she was there with him. 

“You do make me happy,” she assured him. 

“I’m glad,” he replied, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

“But what, specifically, do you like?”

Brienne hesitated, not sure how to answer. 

“Tell me.” Jaime insisted. 

“I like it when you kiss my neck,” she told him. 

“Just here?” he asked, pressing his lips to her skin just below her jaw. 

“Mm. And lower down.”

He kissed her again where her neck met her shoulder. 

“What else?” he asked. 

“You have to tell me what you like too.”

“Fair enough.”

He thought for a moment. 

“I like it when you run your fingers through my hair, especially when we’re kissing.”

Brienne reached up to stroke his hair. She liked playing with it too, and with his beard. 

“I like the way your beard feels on my skin. It tickles.”

“You don’t think I should shave it off then?”

“No, definitely not,” she replied with a smile. 

Jaime nuzzled her shoulder a little.

“So what else do you like?”

“I just told you something. It’s your turn again.”

“Fine.” Jaime replied. “I like the way you dig your nails into my back when I’m on top of you.”

“You do? I was afraid I’d scratch you.”

Brienne had always kept her nails trimmed short, but all the same she didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Don’t be. I wouldn’t mind even if you did.”

She could see the glint in his eyes as he talked. Clearly Jaime was enjoying this, and in truth she was too. She decided to push things a bit further. 

“I like it when you use your fingers on me. And in me.”

She was sure she could see his breathing grow quicker at her words. She held his gaze for a long moment before speaking again. 

“Your turn.”

“I like how loud you are sometimes. I like hearing you say my name.”

In the beginning Brienne had been worried about how much noise they made, especially when they’d been in Winterfell. But having Jaime inside her felt so good that she couldn’t help herself. 

“I like it when you’re on top of me. I like feeling how strong you are.”

She ran her hand down his arm, enjoying the firmness of his muscles. 

Although they both knew that she was as strong as he was, and that he would never be able to hold her down if she didn’t let him, somehow those were the times when she felt that she was truly _his,_ opening herself to him the way she had their first night together. 

“I like the way you wrap your legs around me. I like how long they are. And how strong they are. They make me feel as if I could never stop. Not that I’d want to.”

“I like it when you kiss me all the way from here, down to here.”

Brienne pointed at her collarbone, then moved her finger down between her breasts, over her stomach and towards the blonde curls between her legs. Jaime’s eyes followed the movement almost hungrily. 

“Do you like how my beard feels when I do that? he asked. 

“Yes. Very much.”

Jaime didn’t answer, his mouth curling in a slight smile. 

After a moment he met her eyes again. 

“I like how you take hold of my cock, and how you stroke it. You’re very good with your hands.”

“Thank you,” Brienne replied. “I like it when you’re behind me. I like how deep you can get.”

She could feel the ache starting to grow between her legs again as she thought of him thrusting into her. 

“I like it when you’re on top of me.” Jaime told her. “I like the way you ride me.”

“I like riding you. And I like the way you touch me when I do.”

“I love touching you. I love watching you lose yourself when you come.”

Jaime’s voice was hoarse. Brienne moved closer to him, never taking her eyes off his. She felt his cock against her leg, already half hard. She reached down to touch him, fingers curling around the shaft. 

She saw him swallow, his breathing getting faster. Suddenly he reached up, knotting his fingers in her hair as he pulled her into a fierce kiss. 

After a moment Brienne broke away, sitting up and pushing him down onto the bed. She swung her leg over his thighs so she was straddling him, her hands pressing onto his shoulders. 

They didn’t need any more words as she sat back on him, her weight enough to keep him from moving. His cock was standing up between her legs, and a few strokes was all he needed to become completely hard. Her own breath quickening with anticipation, Brienne slowly lowered herself on to him. 

Jaime let out a low moan as he slid into her wetness, eyes closed as she started to move her hips against his. 

She ran her fingers down his chest and stomach, lightly digging her nails into his skin. Jaime smiled as he opened his eyes again, sliding his hand up her leg to take hold of her hip, his right arm resting on her other thigh. 

Their eyes locked as Brienne began to move faster. Jaime’s hand and stump wandered over her body, caressing every part of her pale skin that he could reach. He tried to sit up but she put her hands on his chest, pushing him back down again. 

Jaime could feel the rest of the world fade away until all he could see was her above him, so strong and so beautiful. 

_My wife. My lover. My Brienne._

Her name escaped his lips, low and breathless. 

“Touch me, Jaime,” she told him. 

He moved his hand back to her hip, using his thumb to slip between her folds to find her clit. He started stroking her in time with each roll of her hips. 

Brienne arched her back, angling herself so that his cock rubbed inside her in just the right way. Moving faster still, she moaned his name. 

Jaime thrust his own hips up to meet hers. 

“Yes Jaime! Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“Never,” was all he could manage to reply, his voice thick with lust. 

Brienne could feel her whole body tighten around his, her skin flushing as she got closer to her climax. Only aware of Jaime’s hardness inside her, she shouted his name over and over again, time seeming to stand still as she came.

Gradually her movements slowed. Breathing hard, her eyes focused on his face again. 

“Did you..?” she began. 

“Not yet,” Jaime replied, barely able to form the words. 

Brienne slid off his still-hard cock, moving to lie on her back on the bed beside him. 

Jaime followed her movement, pushing between her parted legs again. He was so close a few thrusts was all it took to push him to his own climax. Brienne wrapped he arms and legs around him, holding him tight as he spilled inside her, moaning her name as he did so. 

For a moment he remained lying on top of her, his face hidden in her neck as his breathing slowed.

He carefully rolled off her to lie beside her again. 

“Happy?” Jaime asked. 

“Yes,” Brienne replied. “Are you?”

“Very,” he said with a smile. 

She kissed him lightly on the cheek as his eyes were already starting to close. 

Brienne pulled the blankets over them as their sweat started to cool in the evening air. Jaime snuggled close to her again and she rested her head against his.

“Tired?” she asked quietly.

“Mm. You wear me out, my love.”

Brienne smiled to herself. She had never imagined that marriage could be like this, and she fell asleep thinking of all the ways she could wear her husband out in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t tried to write smut for ages so I hope it didn’t disappoint. Let me know what you thought in the comments! :)


End file.
